


Pillowtalk

by Rei382



Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Roy asks a simple hypothetical question. Trust Ed to turn that into a deep discussion.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726801
Comments: 9
Kudos: 106
Collections: RoyEd month





	Pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the RoyEd month day 7 prompt - time travel

“If you could time travel, would you do it?”

Ed blinked to focus his eyes again before he stretched himself to be able to look up at Roy’s face. He was staring at the ceiling, looking somewhat thoughtful, but the hand that was playing with Ed’s hair didn’t stop its movement. Ed kept looking at him for a moment longer before resuming his previous position of resting his cheek against Roy’s bare chest. It was warm and the sound of Roy’s heart beating, as well as the slow up-and-down movement of his breathing, was soothing.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “It can have its benefits, but I think I like not knowing what the future holds.”

Roy let out a soft humming sound that vibrated under Ed’s cheek. “What about the past? If you could go back and change it, would you?”

This demanded more thinking. Of course, preventing all the pain Al and him had to go through would be great. Not wasting his time in the military, not being a dog of the military, not being forced to fight and hurt and work for achieving something he didn’t know he was working towards, all that was important, and there was no doubt in his heart that if he could prevent it all, he would have.

But if he didn’t, would Father’s plan still be revealed? Would anyone still fight him?

Was his own happiness more important than the lives of all the people in the nation?

“There are certain things I would change, if I could,” he said after a moment. “Assuming I do not know what I know now, but I do get to redo everything… I think I’d try to be more careful.”

He could feel Roy moving under him. A glance upwards showed him that now the black eyes were fixed on him, rather than the blank ceiling. “Careful?”

“Yeah. I mean… Of course, I fucked up a lot, especially when I was younger. But if I changed everything… I mean, if Al and I didn’t try to bring Mom back, you wouldn’t come to check up on those alchemists you’ve heard rumors about. And then you wouldn’t suggest that I’d join the military.”

The gentle movements through Ed’s hair stopped. “I thought you didn’t like being in the military.”

“No, I did not,” Ed answered. “But if I wouldn’t become a State Alchemist and didn’t get sent around, doing missions and chasing the philosopher’s stone, I don’t think anyone would’ve revealed Father’s plan. You and Maes probably wouldn’t start looking into all these things you did, and wouldn’t understand what’s going on. Everything would just go according to his plan. And everyone would have been dead by now.”

“Hmm,” Roy’s voice rumbled under Ed’s cheek, like a purr of a cat. He was quiet for a short moment after that and resumed the stroking of Ed’s hair. “I didn’t think about it that far, when I asked you,” Roy admitted.

This made Ed move again. He lifted himself off Roy, supporting his weight with his arms resting on Roy’s chest as he looked up at his face. He smirked. “You? General Roy Mustang? Didn’t think that far?”

Roy frowned and looked down at Ed again. “I’m not General Mustang when I’m lying naked in bed with you,” he said defensively.

“Oh, alright, I’ll remember it next time you ask me to call you – “

“I didn’t mean that. You know what I meant.”

Ed’s smirk broadened. Roy’s voice screamed _please don’t take that away from me_ and Ed almost wanted to call him out on it. Instead, he rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. He moved his hand to locate Roy’s and weaved his fingers through his. “Also, if I never joined the military, I would’ve never met you. That’s important, too.”

He felt Roy’s body, stiff in defense until now, relaxing next to him. He felt him kissing the top of his and then the bed shifted as Roy rolled on his side and embraced Ed. Ed’s smirk softened, and he gave Roy’s hand a small squeeze.

“I don’t know what I would do without you,” Roy said quietly, and pressed his lips against Ed’s shoulder.

“Less dishes, spend less on food, I suppose.”

“Oh, shut up and stop ruining every nice moment we share,” Roy’s voice was muffled by Ed’s skin.

“Complain less – oh!” the remainder of Ed’s sentence got swallowed by Roy’s sudden movement and his lips pressing against his. He laughed against the kiss, which he knew was Roy’s favorite way of making him stop talking.


End file.
